Life in the Hunt
by iusefireandwater
Summary: Bianca is still alive, but something changes everything she knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Life in the Hunt

**Author:** Jodi

**Fandom: **Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Rating: **E for everyone

**Pairing: **Read to find out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize

**Summary:** Bianca is still alive but something changes everything she knows

…..

Ah, life is so relaxing and beautiful. Pfft… I couldn't even convince myself. A little about myself, my name is Bianca Di Angelo and up until a few seconds ago, I was sitting in a hot spring with my little bro, Nico Di Angelo. The reason I'm not sitting in it anymore is because Persephone called me to her room in Father's palace. "Did I do something wrong? If something happened, Nico didn't have anything to do with it. Don't punish him. He's just a little kid." I shot off in super-rapid- speed mode before she could say anything. Call me an over-protective sister, but I didn't want Nico to get hurt. "No, nothing is wrong. I just have a simple question." She answered. "What is it?" I wondered/thought. "Am I a…

…..

**Hehehe another cliffie for you guys. I have nothing better to do today, my real little bro is hogging the X-box, and my dad won't let me play Minecraft on the computer. Oh yeah, I also have a lot of stories/ one-shots written do to type. That's the ONE good thing about today. So, bye and I'll probably see you again today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Life in the Hunt

**Author:** Jodi

**Fandom: **Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Rating: **E for everyone

**Pairing: **Read to find out

**Disclaimer: **Like yesterday, I do not own anything you recognize

**Summary:** Bianca is still alive but something changes everything she knows

…..

**Last time on LitH: **"What is it?" I wondered. "Am I a…"

"Am I a terrible wife? I mean, sure I'm not bright and sunshiny, but that's not what Hades wants is it? Oh no, what if because I'm mean to his kids he doesn't like me? Or…" "STOP! Geez woman, slow down! Remember, yo- wait, I thought you hate being down here?" I was obviously very surprised she was asking me any of these questions. "No. That's only because every time someone comes down here, I was preparing for a date night with your father." I thought about what she said, the way the halls look when someone comes, and her facial expression when she realizes someone is here. "Well, since I'm here because Milady let the Hunt take about 3 days off, go ahead and tell me the entire story about you and father." I decided she should start from the beginning so I could understand what happened. Persephone told me about how Father kidnapped her and all the details after. I had zoned out until I heard, "I want a son so badly, but the one time we tried it was a girl." "Why don't you adopt a kid?" I questioned. "Well, they would have to be clear-sighted or a demigod. Also, I WANT MY _**OWN**_ SON!" Persephone shrieked as a purplish/blue light shot out from her hand and into my stomach.

…..

**Yet again another cliffie (sort of (I think)). I think I'm only good at making cliffhangers. I've still got more ready. My friend BloomixFairy0607 is a really good author. Till next time, see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Life in the Hunt

**Author:** Jodi

**Fandom: **Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Rating: **E for everyone

**Pairing: **Read to find out

**Disclaimer: **Whatever. Um, I do not own anything you recognize

**Summary:** Bianca is still alive but something changes everything she knows

…..

**Last time on LitH: **"I WANT MY OWN SON!" Persephone shrieked as a purplish/blue light shot out from her hand and into my stomach.

"Ugh. I'm not feeling too good." I groaned out 2 seconds later, as I felt it go through my blood and merge with my cells. "You should go rest, then." Persephone said with a hint of worry visible in her eyes and tainting her voice. "Oka- oh gods, my body feels like Ares is wrestling it in Greek Fire." I groaned out after attempting to stand and failing. "Come to the bed before you faint on the ground and get hurt!" My stepmother exclaimed after studying my face. I nodded, partially stunned by her obvious worry for me.

**Sorry for the super short chapter. My mom is making everyone clean and this is all I had time to type. So, till next time, BYE!**


End file.
